


What Doesn't Make This A Bad Idea

by Triblast28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Why does Jason let this continue, he isn't right with them, he shouldn't right with them...maybe it should end?





	What Doesn't Make This A Bad Idea

Jason looked at Lian who was babbling happily from inside her playpen watching some bland and forgettable kid show trying to teach her the basics of sharing. Though it doesn’t seem like she was interested in it remotely, it looked more like she was on the verge of figuring out a way to break out her prison. She has the destructive ingenuity her father has, along with that familiar wild glint in her eyes; Jason swore if she dyed her hair orange and wore those dumb sunglasses Roy wear’s she would practically be a little version of him. He looked around their penthouse apartment, their lavish furniture and rugs, their nice kitchen, and the huge balcony that even came with a swimming pool where Kory’s garden was. Between Kory’s modelling work and Jason’s dirty money they were guaranteed to be living comfortably for quite a while. The smell of blueberry pancakes, exotic flowers (From Tamaran), and honey. Jason reached into his pocket from a pack of cigarettes only to find nothing; he remember he was trying to quit them.  
He couldn’t believe it all; Lian, the house, the sights, the smells, he felt overwhelmed. This wasn’t suppose to go this far, he thought this was just going to be some short fling that would end by the time they left the Outlaws. Yet here they are, all on different times, but they live together, they’re raising a kid together, they were still with each other, Jason couldn’t believe it. This is impossible, he repeated it in his head over and over again. It feels like a dream he was going to wake up from at any moment, nothing this good was meant for him. He doesn’t deserve it at all, he thought as sweat rolled down his forehead. He was going to ruin it at some point, he was going to step over a line that not even Kory and Roy would accept him after. He kills people for god sakes, who would want him around their kid? This led him to a single conclusion as he rubbed a hand through his hair.  
“Maybe we should break up or at least I leave,” He said out loud without realizing it.   
“What are you talking about Jason?” Kory asked confused and concerned.   
Jason’s eyes widened in surprise, he didn’t even realize he said it out loud, he could he be dumb enough to forget they were in the room with him. Jason sat uncomfortably on the stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Roy seemed to stop cooking, Kory put down her plate of food, and even Lian seemed to go quiet. It felt like a thousand eyes were beating down on him, he grew hotter, and his stomach was in knots. He ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down, he realized that he needed to dye it again soon. He got up and took a deep breath trying to gather himself.  
“Nothing, I didn’t say anything, you’re probably hearing things; I’m going outside to get some fresh air,” Jason spat out quickly and dismissively as he walked off.  
As he made his way to the balcony he saw Lian looking at him, she gave him a toothless grin, that did not make him feel any better surprisingly. Jason stood outside leaning against the edge of the balcony staring down at Gotham. He looked at the city, it actually looked semi-decent in broad daylight; he stood in the Diamond District, a place a younger version of him could never imagine himself in, yet here he was. Here he was with a loving boyfriend and girlfriend, with a kid; this feels like a joke that went on too long or someone’s bad idea come to life. He didn’t deserve, he didn’t deserve to be with two amazing people; he wasn’t like them he was just a piece of scum that killed other pieces of scum. He wasn’t some amazing warrior princess or some reformed drug addict determined to do good and make up for those rough parts of his life, he’s just a zombie, something he thought didn’t deserve to live let alone live like this.   
“Jason?” Roy said softly getting Gotham’s Least Favorite vigilante’s attention.  
Jason looked over his shoulder and saw Kory and Roy looking at him worried. “Is something wrong?” Kory asked carefully as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Jason took a deep breath that ached in stomach, after a brief moment of silence he opened his mouth. “I think we should break up...you and Roy can stay together, but not me,” Jason said hesitantly with a gulp, still not properly facing them.   
“Why?” Roy asked confused going to the other side of Jason wrapping his muscular arm around Jason’s sides.  
“Because I’m me, having me around is a bad idea, I kill people, I get money through arms dealing and God knows what else I have going on the side this week, I should be dead, I’m an asshole to almost everyone I might, I’m not the type of person you two should be a in relationship…” Jason explained depressed and frustrated as he rubbed his forehead hoping that’ll calm the raging headache he has.  
“Jason you're not an asshole to us, you care about us and we care about you, we already accept you for who you are, you might not do the best things but we know it’s for a good cause,” Roy reminded him with a smile.  
You’re not a bad guy at least not in our eyes; we don’t want to break up with you Jason, because we love you. The reason we are together is as simple as that,” Kory added on happily.  
“Yeah, but still that-,” Jason started to stutter still trying to calm down down.  
“Kory,” Roy interrupted with a smug smirk.  
“Glady,” Kory replied smoothly as she freed jason from Roy’s grasp and lifted him in the air and held him bridal style.   
Before Jason could say anything Kory brought her lips down on Jason and kissed him passionately. Her warm embrace made his cold body heat up instantly, the sensation was powerful and flowed through him like a river. Kory’s strong yet delicate embrace made Jason feel safe and at ease, it was comforting. All the tension disappeared and he felt better. Kory was a master at this and she knew it, Jason thought as he saw a small smirk on Kory’s face as she broke the kiss. Suddenly he was dropped into Roy’s waiting arms who dipped him with a prominent shit eating grin as he looked at Jason’s still stunned and tomato red face. Immediately Roy planted his lips on Jason’s and the process repeats itself. Roy’s kiss was more flamboyant than Kory’s, he likes to show off. He held Jason tightly with one arm, just to show he can. Jason felt like he was on top of the world and Roy was lifting him even higher. Roy broke the kiss by placing Jason gently on the ground, that shit eating grin was still on his face and Kory’s sultry smirk was still present.  
“Still think this is a bad idea?” Roy asked amused by the look on Jason’s face.  
“Don’t rush him to answer, I think we were too much for him,” Kory remarked as she floated down to their level.  
“What Hoodie?” Roy asked as he leaned down to Jason’s ear. “Were we too hot to handle?” He whispered flirtatiously.  
Kory picked him up and kissed Jason on the cheek. “I think we were, he can’t even speak,” She added on with a chuckle.  
Jason looked over to the living room. “The only thing that can’t be handled is Lian it seems,” Jason remarked quickly changing the conversation.  
Roy and Kory looked over to the living room to find the playpen busted open and Lian gone. “Damn you foreplay! Quick we gotta find her!” Roy shouted as he ran inside as Kory dropped Jason and followed Roy in hot pursuit.   
Jason stood up while rubbing his butt and following them. “Wait were you two planning to fuck me out here?” Jason asked confused.  
Whatever Jason was feeling before was gone, replaced with now with the fear and dread of a rambunctious two year old on the loose and the confusion of whether his partners were going to bone him or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to my tumblr: https://triblast28.tumblr.com/ please follow me


End file.
